America's Birthday!
by Diddle10
Summary: Well, it's July 4th, a.k.a America's birthday! What types of things does this heroic nation recieve on his special day? Happy 4th of July and Happy Birthday America!


**Hey guys! I thought that I would write this one-shot because it's America's birthday. And I'm the America for my friends, so I had to. It's not my best, but it's pretty funny in my opinion. Enjoy:3**

Disclaimer: Do not own. Would be pretty cool if I did though.

* * *

I woke up extremely alert. Today was a special day. My birthday. My smile was huge as I put on my glasses. My brother Canadia was still sound asleep when I went to visit his room. I tiptoed over to his bed before I jumped on him. He screamed and sat upright.

"Yo Canadia! Guess what today is!" I exclaimed. He rubbed at his violet eyes and put on his glasses.

"Wednesday?" he guessed. I frowned a little.

"Well, yes, but do you know why it's so important?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Nope. All it is is the 4th of July." I gasped.

"It's my birthday! How could you forget?" I was hurt. Today was the most important day _ever_!

"Well, it's not like you remembered my birthday," he stated getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. That was true. I felt like a horrible person, and I'm not supposed to feel like that today. I shrugged it off and hoped that the rest of the day would be better.

* * *

I had gotten ready today in a pair of my favorite khaki shorts and a cool shirt with the American flag on it. I had tried to fix my blonde hair, but one piece wouldn't lie flat. Oh well. I was already late for my meet up with my friends. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad. It was my birthday after all.

Today's meet up was at my boyfriend England's house. It was only ten minutes away. It was even near a McDonalds, so I stopped for some breakfast. I was just finishing my McFlurry when I got to his house. I knocked on his door and after a few seconds, France answered.

"It's ze American," he called. I followed him to find the rest of our buddies sitting at a table. There was Iggy (obviously), Japan, Italy, German, Russia, and China. There were two seats left. I sat next to Iggy before France could. He would not defile my honey on my birthday. We had been dating for a couple months now, and I was pretty sure I was in love with him.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. They nodded as Italy waved happily. Germany shuffled a pack of cards. We played a lot of Uno because it was pretty much the only card game that Italy could play. I would've much rather played Go Fish, but whatever.

"So, do you guys know what today is?" I asked after the fifth round.

"We know it's your birthday, America. You don't have to remind us," Iggy responded. They all ran into the living room to get my presents and cake. The cake was huge with bright neon colors.

"Don't worry. Engrand didn't make it," Japan reassured. I let Russia cut the cake when he gave me a creepy smile. You never said no to him. Especially when he gets out his pipe. While we ate the cake (it was amazing by the way) I opened my gifts.

First was France. He had gotten me a hair styling kit. He used it, and he said that it would help with that one piece that wouldn't cooperate. It came with a special spray and gel. I might actually use it. Not. Then went China. He got me a McDonald's cookbook. _How did he know I loved McDonalds? He must be a magician or mind reader or something. _I couldn't wait to try out the recipes. Russia had gotten me a knife set. I had to smile because I couldn't let them know that I was terrified. I mean, who gets someone a _knife set _for their birthday? Crazy people. Germany got me a giant hamburger pillow. I almost died. Hamburgers were like my favorite food! Italy had gotten me a Captain America shield. Now I could be the hero for real! I even looked like Chris Evans from the movie! Japan had gotten me some of these cute little panda cookies, some pocky, and some violent looking anime. It was pretty cool. Last was Iggy. He had gotten me the newest Call of Duty game. I was so excited to play it! I couldn't wait to get home to my Xbox and school some noobs!

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed smiling.

"My gift is best, da?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, totally." I couldn't just say no to _Russia._ He'd kill me.

"I knew it." He smiled. It took a lot to keep myself from hiding behind my shield.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone!" Iggy called as everyone left. He had asked me to stay behind. I leaned against the wall as I waited for everyone to leave. It took forever because France wouldn't leave. He eventually had to slam the door in his face.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. I waved it off. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asked. I nodded. He hugged me. I kissed the top of his head.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you," he replied looking at his feet. I lifted up his chin and saw in his green eyes that he was telling the truth. I bent down and kissed his lips. It was sweet.

"I love you too," I whispered. He hugged me again. Best birthday ever.

* * *

**Horrible ending I know. I had to get this done though. Too bad I couldn't celebrate my (America's) birthday with my boyfriend (I forced him to be Iggy). He's on Vacation. At least I could spend it with my homies! Review! Oh, and Happy Birthday to the best hero ever!**


End file.
